The Doctor in Distress
by Tato Potato
Summary: What happens to Ethan when he leaves the police station? Will he get home safely. My idea of what happens after Saturdays episode.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan was completely out of it as he left the police station. He could barely walk in a straight line and was not even sure if where he was going. He continued to walk, almost slipping in the numerous puddles that had formed from the rain. A clap of thunder made him jump. He never liked thunder storms. He remembered how he always had to go to Cal's room when they were little because he was so scared. He found himself nearing the hospital, the lights illuminating his path as he stumbled towards the bench. He had been there only an hour before. It was relatively dry so he took refuge on it. He knew deep down that he was in no state to drive. He could barely see and his head was all over the place. He reached into his pocket carefully removing his phone and dialling his brother's number. His head began to spin so he laid down across the bench in an effort to stop the dizziness. 'Ethan? Is that you?' The voice came from the phone.

'Cal? Help me!' He cried as he heard the soothing sound of his brother's voice.

'Where are you? What happened?' He asked concernedly.

'B-bench' he replied shivering.

Cal hung up the call, he was distressed at hearing his usually strong little brother crying and desperate for help. That night he had stayed in because he had an earlier shift than normal. He ripped off his pyjamas and slipped into his jeans and a t-shirt before driving to the hospital. A journey which normally took twenty minutes took almost half the time. Once Cal arrived he pulled up right next to the bench where his little brother was sprawled on. He shook his head in disbelief.

'Ethan? Are you alright?' He whispered as he helped lift his brother into a more upright position. He tried to blink back his tears before speaking again. 'What happened to you?' He tried again.

Ethan opened his eyes sleepily. 'I'm scared, help me' he said bursting into uncontrollable sobs.

Cal wrapped an arm protectively around his brother before pulling him into a tight embrace. 'Hey, come here, everything is going to be okay, just tell me what happened' he murmured soothingly to his baby brother. He stroked his back gently as his brother sobbed into his shoulder.

'Drugged' was all Ethan could manage before collapsing onto the ground next to the bench. Cal gently lifted his brother and placed him into the car, he didn't want anyone to see how vulnerable his brother was at this moment in time so he took him straight home. When they got there Ethan was still completely out of it so Cal lifted him bridal style into the house carefully depositing him onto the sofa. 'Alright We're home now Eth' he whispered. He went and grabbed his medical bag and began to delve into it. He pulled out several items that he would need and placed them on the coffee table but first he began to dress the small cut on his brother's head where he had fallen from the bench. 'Thats going to hurt tomorrow!' He told is brother who was still half asleep.

The next thing he did was try and see how aware Ethan was of his surroundings. He needed to determine how bad his condition was so he asked him simple questions about himself and their flat, none of which Ethan could answer. Cal grabbed a cannula from the table. He needed to try and flush the drugs from his system so he had to hook him up to a saline drip. He realised that this was going to be quite a difficult task as his brother was seriously afraid of needles. 'Ethan, mate, I need to give you some saline so that we can try and make you feel better. You need to hold still and try not to move' he explained. He cleaned his arm after finding a vein. He placed a hand supportively on his shoulder before attempting to insert the needle.

At that moment Ethan let out a loud sob and curled up into a tight ball. Cal decided that it would be best to wait until he calmed down so instead he went into his brother's rook in search of some dry clothes. He grabbed a baggy t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms from his own wardrobe after being unable to find anything other than suit trousers and shirts in his brother's room. He returned to the living room where his brother had begun to calm down.

'Ethan, we need to change your clothes. You're freezing' he told him as he checked his brother's temperature. He gently peeled the soaked clothes from his brother's limp body and then slowly dressed him like a child. He put socks on his feet after removing his trainers and wet socks. He then took his glasses and cleaned them for him. Ethan let out a small groan of annoyance as Cal tried to get him to stay awake.

'Right. You need some saline now so we are going to try this once more.' He ordered sternly. He took the needle and carefully inserted it into his brother's arm as gently as possible. Once it was in he taped it into place and put a line in of saline. Ethan hat needles but he had barely batted an eyelid when Cal inserted it. This worried the older of the doctors more.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal went into the kitchen to go and make some tea. He knew that there was very little he could do for his brother but he knew that trying to help him calm down was important. He made his brother's tea just the way he liked it with only a small splash of milk and half a tea spoon of sugar. He carefully carried the into the living room where he found Ethan hanging off my of the sofa with tears streaming down his face.

Cal placed the cups on the table before helping his brother sit upright. As he did so he pulled out his pen torch and shone it in Ethan's eyes. His pupils were huge and left was on the verge of blowing. He stroked his chin as he thought about the best possible thing to do when suddenly Ethan was violently sick into Cal's lap. He reached a hand out and stroked his back as he continued to throw up.

When Ethan had finished Cal rushed into the bathroom to clean himself up. He changed his trousers before running back with a small bucket for his brother. He was really worried as he had never seen his brother in such a state before. He knew that he had to do something so he called Zoe.

Zoe had been at home watching a film with Max, a glass of wine in her hand when the phone rang. 'Hello?' She said as she answered the call.

'Zoe, can you come over right now? Something is wrong with Ethan' Cal blurted down the phone, tears streamed down his face.

'Sure, what's wrong?' She asked worriedly.

'I'll tell you when you get here just bring your med bag' he replied quickly before hanging up the call.

Within minutes Zoe had arrived with Max in tow. 'I thought we might need some help' she explained to Cal as she entered the flat. Ethan was lying on the floor next to the sofa, tears continuously streaming down his cheeks. He was curled up into tight ball, evidently in distress. 'You've got to help him' Cal cried as he broke down. Max put his arm around his friend and coaxed him into the kitchen whilst Zoe dealt with Ethan.

'Ethan! Ethan! Come on open your eyes for me!' She called as she tried to prise him out of the tight ball. 'Come on mate, just open your eyes and look at me' she coaxed. Slowly but surely he unravelled himself into a more comfortable position. Zoe frowned. He looked so vulnerable. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he was a complete wreck. She sat on the floor cradling the young doctor who whimpered and sobbed for a long time. 'I just want my mum!' He cried into her shoulder.

Meanwhile Cal had been in the kitchen with Max. Cal too was crying and Max was trying to comfort him as best as he could. Suddenly they heard Ethan crying for his mother. That is when Cal lost it completely. He rushed into the living room and dropped to the floor to be with his little brother. 'Its okay, I'm here Nibbles.' He whispered. Zoe and Max couldn't help but smile at this gentle show of affection.

Ethan appeared to calm down and gazed at his brother in wonder. It had been like he had transformed from being a 30 year old doctor into a young child in an instant. Silence fell on the room apart from Cal who was trying to calm his brother down. 'See, its only me! Nobody is going to hurt you again' he murmured as he held his brother in a tight embrace. Suddenly Ethan became limp in his arms. He lay him back on the floor, a look of shock washed over him as Ethan began convulsing on the floor. His head bent back. His eyes wide open. He was having a fit.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal didn't know what to do. Everything he knew about medicine seemed to disappear as he watched his baby brother jerking around on the floor. Max gently guided him back whilst Zoe helped put him in the recovery position. They moved all of the things from around him to prevent him further injury. She turned his head gently to the side as he began to throw up. 'Please, Help him!' Cal begged as he dropped to the floor. 'I can't lose him, he's all I have' he whispered in exhaustion.

'Can you call me an ambulance?' Zoe instructed Max. She turned to Cal, 'can you go and fetch some clean clothes and a couple of towels?' She asked gently. Cal nodded his head.

Cal ran up the stairs and into Ethan's room. He couldn't find any clothes that were suitable so yet again he brought some of his own down. They were a bit big for him but they would be comfortable. By the time Cal returned Ethan was doing a lot better and was even able to talk.

'These might be a bit big for you but they will be more comfy' he whispered handing them to Ethan. Ethan was completely exhausted and unable to do much. 'How about if I help you?' He offered. Ethan nodded his head. Cal pulled the dirty t-shirt off of his brother and carefully put the fresh top on. He helped him clean his glasses. 'Now we need to change your trousers too.' He explained. Ethan shook his head. 'Come one mate, we are all doctors, believe me we have seen it all before!' He coaxed.

He continued to shake his head, glancing in Max and Zoe's direction. 'How about if they leave and I stay?' He asked. He contemplated this idea for a moment and then nodded, his face turning scarlet in embarrassment. 'Don't be embarrassed, its okay' he whispered as he slowly untied the string of the tracksuit bottoms. 'Here we go!' He smiled as he pulled the trousers off and replaced them with another pair. 'Much better?' He asked with a cheeky grin. 'Y-yeah' Ethan whispered. They could hear sirens approaching and Zoe and Max returned to the living room where Cal and Ethan were talking.

'Everything will be fine' Cal promised as the paramedics led Ethan towards the ambulance. He had insisted on walking and refused to get onto the stretcher so Cal and Dixie helped him into the back. As they sped off Cal glanced at his brother who had fallen asleep on the stretcher, curled up in a ball, the blanket wrapped tightly around him and his thumb was in his mouth. He smiled. It reminded him of how Ethan was like when he was little, during storms he would climb into Cal's bed and eventually curl up like that and fall asleep.

They wheeled him into the ED whilst he was still fast asleep. Secretly Cal was pleased because he didn't want him to see everyone looking at him. 'Right we have Ethan Hardy aged 30, had a seizure after being drugged. He has a GCS of 15, BP 120/80, pulse 100 and sats are at 90%.' Dixie informed the doctors in a hushed whisper. Ethan looked so adorable tucked up in the stretcher. Cal followed the bed, his hand clasped in his brothers. 'I'm still here and I won't leave you' he whispered as they reached a cubicle.

Several CT scans and MRIs later, Cal was allowed to take Ethan home. Thankfully Ethan's car was still parked outside so he retrieved the keys from his locker. Gently along with the assistance of several nurses they managed to lift a sleeping Ethan into a wheelchair so they could leave. Cal wheeled him outside where he began to stir at the cold. Cal turned around and put him inside whilst he ran to the car to fetch a blanket. He didn't want his brother to catch a cold. When he returned he carefully wrapped the blanket around his little brother's shoulders and took him to the car.

Zoe had managed to pull some strings so both of the young doctors could stay at home for the next couple of days. When they arrived home Ethan was still asleep so Cal carried him bridal style into the house. He carefully tucked him up in bed. Ethan began to stir. 'Where am I?' He asked.

'We're at home. You fell asleep in the ambulance. The doctors checked you over and said that you would be okay and I brought you home in your car.' He whispered gently helping Ethan to lie back down. 'Can you stay with me? I'm scared' He murmured.

'Sure' Cal replied climbing into bed with him. He faced his brother, wrapping his arms around him protectively, before settling down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal found himself awake very early in the morning. He stretched his feet out of the duvet before realising that Ethan wasn't there. He remained quite for a moment before hearing a strange noise. He leaped out of the bed, grabbing a t-shirt off of the floor. Pulling it on as he walked towards where the sounds were coming from. He opened the bathroom door to find his little brother hunched over the toilet bowl. His eyes squeezed tightly shut. He knocked on the door gently before approaching. He placed a hand on his brother's back.

'Are you alright?' He asked worriedly. Ethan nodded before lifting himself into a more comfortable position and throwing up into the toilet. Cal sighed rubbing his back in small circular motions. He could understand how he was feeling because he would normally be in his position dealing with a hangover. But this was somewhat different because instead of alcohol being the problem it was drugs. Ethan pulled the chain when he was finished and gingerly stood up. He wobbled slightly so Cal wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

They carefully walked to the living room. Ethan tried to walk to the sofa by himself but stumbled and fell. Within seconds Cal was by his side. 'I've got you' he whispered before helping him lie down. When he fell he hit his head on the corner of the coffee table and had a deep laceration on the side of his face. Cal grabbed the medical bag from behind the sofa where he had left it the night before. He took some gauze out and held it on his brothers head. This made Ethan wince slightly. His headache only got worse. 'I need to stitch it mate.' Cal explained.

Ethan frowned deeply. 'Do you have to? Why can't you just leave it? You know I hate needles.' Ethan muttered. Cal smiled. His brother was back to his old ways, still being afraid of needles meaning that the drugs were wearing off! This annoyed Ethan more, 'are you enjoying this?' He scowled. Cal couldn't help but laugh, it was such a transformation from the vulnerable state he was in only the night before. Cal prepared the equipment for suturing the wound on his brother's head. 'Right, are you going to let me do this quickly so we can have breakfast before midday?' He joked, making Ethan smiled. He nodded in response before holding a pillow over his face only allowing the injury to show.

Within minutes Cal has meticulously stitched the wound without hearing a sound from his brother. He had flinched when Cal injected the local anaesthetic but remained calm throughout. They sat down for breakfast but as soon as Ethan ate so much as a morsel of food he ran to the bathroom to throw up again. It continued like this for a couple of days. He hadn't eaten in nearly a week and was becoming weaker and weaker. Cal insisted on going to the ED to get some supplies to help Ethan feel better. He knew it was too late to try anti-nausea tablets so he fetched the necessary equipment to give Ethan a saline drip.

Whilst Ethan slept on the sofa, Cal set up the stand and the tubing. He carefully inserted the cannula trying not to wake his sleeping brother. Ethan woke when Cal was attaching the tube to the cannula. 'Hey sleepy head, I'm just giving you some fluids. You just rest.' He murmured as he gently hugged his brother. Cal was just grateful that his brother was no longer in distress. 'You'll probably feel better tomorrow' he whispered hopefully as his brother rolled over and went back to sleep. Cal lay next to him, his arm wrapped around him, before he too was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Ethan woke up early. He felt a bit better but he still had a bad headache. Cal heard him open his door, so he went to go check on him. 'How are you feeling?' He whispered.

'Head hurts, but bit better' he explained. Cal nodded sympathetically.

'Do you think you could manage some food?' He asked concernedly.

'Not sure, I can try' Ethan offered. Cal took him by the arm and gently led him to the kitchen. He put some toast in the toaster before turning to his brother. He handed him a glass of water.

'We'll wait until after breakfast to take out the cannula in case we still need it' he informed the younger doctor.

They ate their breakfast in complete silence. Cal kept an eye on Ethan. As soon as Ethan finished his toast he leapt up from the table and ran towards the bathroom. Cal sighed. He stood up and collected their plates. He washed them up before heading towards the bathroom. 'Ethan, mate, are you alright in there?' He called through the door. He could hear Ethan throwing up so he opened the door.

Ethan was on the floor with his head hung over the toilet. His back tensed as he heaved into the toilet bowl. Cal placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back in small circles. He sat back after flushing the toilet, resting his head in the cool tile wall. His head aches and his muscles hurt from throwing up. Cal put his arm around his waist and helped lift him off of the floor. 'Lets get you somewhere more comfortable, and I'll fetch a change of clothes for you.' He murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to GypsyAbby who gave me the idea to consider psychological issues being the cause of Ethan's inability to eat without throwing up! Thanks for the reviews! :)**

He returned to the living room with the clothes, a towel, a small bucket and a damp wash cloth. He helped his brother change his clothes and placed the towel on the floor with the bucket on top of it. He then placed the cool cloth over Ethan's forehead. He took his temperature, then gave him some paracetamol for the headache which was steadily worsening.

'Cal, I'm really worried. Its been nearly a week' Ethan whispered.

'I know mate, but I'm not sure there is much I can do.' He whispered. The idea then hit hit like a speed train. What if the issue that Ethan was having wasn't directly related to the drug but was a psychological issue. He thought about how to solve this problem, then he realised. Ethan could still drink something, it was only eating that was the problem.

Cal raced into the kitchen and gathered a wide variety of fruits. He sliced bananas, apples, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and added a couple of spoonfuls of yoghurt. He poured it all into the blender and proceeded to make a smoothie for Ethan. It was the only way to get the necessary nutrients into his body without medical intervention. He poured it into a glass and carefully handed it to his brother.

'Try this, it might make you feel a bit better' he said with a sympathetic smile.

Ethan gratefully accepted the glass and drank the contents in minutes. Cal sat with him as they waited to see the effects of the drink. After ten minutes Ethan still hadn't thrown up.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyday Ethan was made to have three smoothies by Cal. He also would eat food almost like a baby would which was mashed or blended to make it easier for him. It was embarrassing for him when he was at work because Cal had brought a blender in so that he could make smoothies for Ethan at lunchtimes. Cal had spoken to all of their colleagues and explained what was going on, many of them were understanding and a few even joined him with his special diet.

Ethan received counselling to help him cope with the situation as did Cal. Ethan was also put on some supplements in order to provide the necessary nutrients he needed. He would visit a dietitian on a bi-weekly basis to discuss his diet. Cal was somewhat worried because his brother was losing a lot of weight, the dietitian was aware of this and encouraged Ethan to attempt to eat solid foods. They set a goal of trying to get back onto solid foods once a day in six months time.

A year later, Ethan was almost back to normal, he was managing to eat a lot of different foods, but it was still struggle to eat certain foods sometimes but he had the support of Cal. Cal was incredibly supportive of Ethan, he would make him smoothies everyday at mealtimes and often would share the smoothies with him. It was difficult sometimes but Mrs Beauchamp and Zoe were incredibly helpful and would meet with Cal on a weekly basis to make sure that he was coping. The police had caught Bonnie trying to reenter the country from France. She was now rotting in a prison somewhere in the country, Ethan hadn't given her a second thought since the whole ordeal.


End file.
